


How Keira made the Octa-mech

by Dove the Unoriginal (Typical_Dove)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Could've had a threesome but Razer said no, F/M, Implied that Erol is obsessed with Jak so technically Erol/Jak too, M/M, Multi, Shockingly not a single mention of Daxter, This is a humor fic but the sex is kinda graphic?, sadly the M/M is only implied in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical_Dove/pseuds/Dove%20the%20Unoriginal
Summary: Erol needs help fulfilling a request for Baron Praxis and Keira helps him out. Shenanigans ensue. Set sometime during the two-year period before Daxter breaks Jak out of prison. There's a lot of random F/M sex scattered around and it's raunchy.
Relationships: Erol/Keira Hagai, Erol/Razer (Jak and Daxter)





	How Keira made the Octa-mech

**Author's Note:**

> Not really canon, unless everyone, including the guys, is a goddamn slut, but hey, ya know… they are human. They’re probably all sluts. (Slut AU!) And I’m so sorry if this Erol is a woobie. I just enjoy tormenting him and then giving him satisfying, tender relationships. I’m weird, okay? (Btw, I know the octa-mech is also called a Squid Mech. I don’t care.)

Erol flopped down onto Keira's couch with a long, weary sigh, throwing an arm over his face as his head rested on the backboard. Unprovoked, he began venting as he often did.

  
  
“Sometimes the Baron drives me crazy with these idiotic requests! How the hell am I supposed to find him an octopus mech?” Erol asked. “Who even makes those?! No one; that's who.”

  
  
“Are you sure?” Keira asked. 

She was only half-listening to his griping, per usual, calmly soldering some intricate detail-work onto a board at her work-table. As always, her boyfriend had let himself in and gotten some light greeting of acknowledgement from her before diving into his distress.

  
  
“Yeah... I just checked every stupid facility in Haven and it's impossible. Maybe someone in Kras could oblige me…” Erol said, then sucked on his teeth and muttered under his breath. “No, no, bad idea, Erol. You’ve already spent that paycheck.”

Keira glanced over at him. “Oh, I can help with that! Just give me a minute.”

And so she set aside her circuit board, grabbed a piece of paper, and quickly drew up a rough proof of concept. Erol stared uncomprehendingly at the piece of paper she handed him. 

“Does this actually work?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah!” she said, immediately going back to her actual project. “Just give it to your government engineers!”

“Thank you, sweetie,” he said, with genuine gratitude, but he was still doubtful so Erol prayed to the Precursors that this would save his bacon.

A few days later, Erol returned which wasn’t unusual because he visited Keira regularly.

“So, the Baron loved your idea and those losers in the lab love it, but they can't wrap their tiny insignificant minds around your notes,” Erol said. “Something about your precursor letters being weird… not illegible, just… You didn't put it into code did you?”

“Nope!” Keira was extremely annoyed by this. “They're just dumb.”

“Well, that’s what I thought but,” Erol said, adding, “They also wanted precise measurements.”

Keira sighed. “Fine! I'll get it done in an hour or so... You have good handwriting, right?”

Erol chuckled and held his bestrapped chin high.

“That's literally the only thing I got straight A's in school for!” Erol said.

He looked far more pleased than he should about this admission. 

“How?” Keira was confounded. Was he saying that was the only thing he’d been good at?

Erol’s expression quickly turned sour as he dredged up old memories.

  
  
“My mother _made_ me learn calligraphy,” he said. “And I hated it so much that I decimated everyone else in the class…”

Keira stared at him with a faint look of horror.

Erol held up his palms to placate her. “Figuratively speaking!”

“Oh!” Keira gave him a sideways glance of scrutiny before muttering to herself. “Well, that would make a lot of sense.”

“What was that?” Erol could hear her with his sensitive ears but wasn’t certain if it was an insult.

“Nothing, honey!” Keira beamed at him. “Here; you help me with dinner and I'll bang out the blueprints so you can be my secretary and write stuff down.”

“But I'm practically the Baron's secretary as it is!” Erol grumbled. “I'm definitely his unpaid intern and assistant right now. All the shit he has me temporarily overseeing is just bonkers.”

“Yeah.” Keira squeezed his wrist with sympathy. “He needs to hire more people and get someone else to delegate properly.” 

“Just don’t say that in public,” Erol said, giving her a loving but warning glance.

“My lips are sealed!” Keira said. “Also, you’re the only person I really talk to these days. I need to socialize more.”

“Good,” Erol said. Then he sighed. “At least being a KG commander is super easy. I'd already be dead from exhaustion if it wasn't.”

Keira paused, suddenly realizing that he probably didn’t actually do anything in the Krimzon Guard, or as little as he could get away with, but maybe that was for the best. The KG were terrifying bastards and Erol was the only one she liked. Putting this out of her mind, she tilted her head to one side and fluttered her long, luxurious lashes at him.

“If you help me out, then we'll bang tonight because science gets me all hot and bothered.”

Erol pumped his fists into the air with triumph and said, “Yessss!”

They do the do in her bedroom. It involved a lot of grunting, sweating, moaning, and some cries of hallelujah. Getting her glowing, youthful, unbearably tasty, eco-rich pussy eaten all up and then absolutely wrecked by his meaty, glistening, tattooed dong put Keira in the mood to whip out her SportParts brand strapon underwear.

Erol watched her and whispered with loving appreciation, “My little angel.”

“You're damn right I am,” Keira said.

  
  
Normally, Erol pretended he was so cool, powerful, witty, brave, talented, and fearsome but he’s just lazy, irrational, obsessive, short-tempered, and kind of a wimp. Erol has surprisingly fucked a number of people but like most players, he has no actual game. Keira realized all of this pretty quickly but luckily, Erol isn’t immune to love or passion and she had to start somewhere when she decided to have sex that first time. He immediately latched onto her and Keira decided to keep him, even though she could swear she heard him murmuring about Jak in his sleep once or twice. Which was okay, they had that in common although it was really weird because he swore he’d never found Jak and since she hadn’t found him yet either, she had believed Erol.

Keira grinned as she slid the base of the biggest dildo she owned into that front pocket of her amazingly comfortable harness.

  
  
“Now be a good boy and bend over for me,” she said. “You can beg me for mercy while I pound you into the sheets!”

Erol had found salvation, his golden eyes sparkling like a million diamonds got jammed up in there, before he looked around anxiously for something.

  
  
“Ok, let me grab the lube first. I think it fell off the bed,” he said.

The next day Erol was standing beside Baron Praxis, ignoring the snickers from the KG grunts because he’d been walking funny earlier. His enormous companion was impressed as he read over the beautiful Precursor symbols nestled among Keira’s technical drawings.

“Uh huh… Uh huh… Excellent! I love the insanity!” the Baron said. “Where the hell did you get these blueprints from Erol?? This is great!”

Erol looked extremely pleased with himself and placed a hand on his hip, gesturing idly with his other hand, all the while swaying back and forth slightly on the balls of his feet with sheer joy that this was going so well. It made him eager to talk about Keira and her accomplishments.

  
  
“Well, it just so happens that the sexy, wonderful, oh so talented love of my life…” 

Erol was startled when the Baron atypically interrupted him mid-sentence.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough about your stupid dick and how it shouldn't be attached to your pathetic heart,” the Baron said. “Cut to the chase! I wanna kill this magnificent bastard so no one else can have one of these monsters!”

Erol’s panic-mode was promptly engaged and he sputtered out the first thing that came to mind.

  
  
“Uh… uh… It was that guy at the power station! You know, the hyperventilating, overworked weirdo who runs the eco grid and oversees the mining operations?”

“Fuck!” The Baron smacked his fist into his palm, inadvertently crumpling the plans before smoothing them back out again. “Sshhiit. We can't actually kill that guy 'cause we can't replace him… Too many qualifications and not enough PhD grads in that field. In fact, it's kinda suspicious you picked the one guy who's indispensable…”

Erol sweated profusely, trying to appear charmingly innocent. He kept his mouth puckered tight as he whistled nonchalant and off-tune. Baron Praxis narrowed his eyes at the commander but he was feeling generous and so he decided to let him off the hook because Erol _had_ actually unexpectedly delivered on a difficult task.

“Hmmm.” The Baron admired the plans once more and smacked the paper idly. “Maybe later! I can make it look like an accident.”

Erol let out a sigh of relief until he put two and two together. He squinted as he tried to comprehend what was going on. “But wait, you just said…”

“You did good, son!” The Baron said, interrupting him again.

Then he slapped Erol on the back so hard that he dropped to the floor, slamming him down hard onto his hands and knees, scraping both across the hard concrete. Stunned, he gasped and ejaculated immediately, leaving a visible wet spot. Erol hastily shoved the Precursor mask down to hide his burning hot and deeply flustered face even though the red blush along his tattooed ears would so easily give him away.

With tears beading the corners of his stinging eyes, Erol hoarsely whispered, “Thank you, papa.”

A smooth recovery. At least Baron Praxis wasn’t actually his father, heaven forbid.

The Baron proceeded to ignore Erol’s plight and turned to address his loosely gathered roomful of engineers. 

“All right! Let's build this badass motherfucker, you mad scientist wannabes! I need to get inside this thing like yesterday! I'm already gettin' a ragin' mech suit boner,” he said.

“ _Gross_.” 

Erol could actually feel every wrinkle of disgust appear on his face all at once and he decided to lift up the mask long enough to express this to the Baron as he shakily sat up. The Baron looked down his fake metal nose in disdain.

“Hey! You just jizzed your pants for some completely different reason!” the Baron said. “Don't you _dare_ throw shade at me!”

Erol instantly wanted to die but also didn’t want to be on the Baron’s bad side. He hastily pushed himself up onto his spiky booted feet, swaying slightly, but talking the entire time, as if nothing had happened.

“Of course not,” Erol said, his tone glib. “I'll leave you to it. I'm busy with everything else anyway.”

“No, I'm feeling extremely generous, Commander,” the Baron said. “You're dismissed for the rest of the day! Go home and fuck your sad wife or whatever it is you do when you aren't racing.

“Wait, you mean it???” Erol asked, cautiously elated.

“Yeah! Your next shift is at midnight anyway; you're pulling a double, remember?” the Baron asked. “We gotta jam some dark eco up that one kid's ass if he doesn't die soon.

“Ugh.” Erol had forgotten about that but he quickly decided to share his misery with Jak. “Can I pull the switch this time?”

“No! It's my switch,” the Baron said. “Only I get to pull it!”

“What if you actually made a suppository?” he asked.

Erol was determined to get revenge even though his back to back hours had just been mercifully cut short. Just the reminder that Jak was one of the many reasons he was overworked was enough for him to want to take out on the poor brat. The Baron rubbed his chin and gave Erol a scrutinizing look.

  
  
“Hmmm, okay,” he said. “But _only_ if you return with a clean uniform.”

Erol didn’t wait a second longer. He **_ran_ ** to his KG cruiser and broke all the speed limits so he could get to Keira’s apartment in time to do some laundry, convince her to fuck him, take a long nap, take a shower, and then eat some of her wonderful, delicious, home cooked leftovers.

“… Do you actually live anywhere else?” Keira asked as they dined.

Even though he had woken up an hour ago, he was still mostly naked and only grumbled incoherently, enraged after groggily waking up from his nap in her cozy bed. He loved sleeping there, cuddling her in his sleep was a joy, but he hated trying to go to sleep in the first place, buried under all his insecurities and doubts. Being awake was awful in principle, especially in the morning. The little birds who sang at dawn deserved a gruesome death.

“I’m honestly concerned, now that I’ve thought about it. Is my apartment keeping you from being homeless, sweetie?” Keira asked.

“Yes.” Erol pouted; his eyes at their squintiest. “But I'm not paying back rent or signing onto your current lease. I have a terrible credit score now because I'm up to my ears in debt. I only co-signed your first apartment because the KG got perks for having kids and I lied about adopting you, then I bribed the landlord with my pistol.”

“Okay,” Keira said. “I'm going to laugh uncomfortably and pretend that was a joke… but seriously, do you need help, honey?”

“Yes! I just said so!” Erol snapped.

“What the hell happened?” Keira asked, confused.

“My life was ruined by my sudden and unexpected gambling addiction.”

  
  
“Your what?” she asked in disbelief.

Erol continued, as if she hadn’t spoken. “I was fucked over the second I got hyped for the combat racing scene. _Mizo_ runs the show over there, not Krew, so I didn't have any influence. And this one time, I paid for a romantic weekend package with their grand champion… It really set me back. Thank god it wasn't a scam! It was also the only thing worth buying in Kras.”

“Do they still do the weekend thing?” Keira asked. “That sounds kind of illegal.”

“Everything in Kras is illegal,” Erol said with a smirk. “That's why people go there.”

“But you're some kind of law enforcement aren't you? I assume you protect people from exploitation and harm,” Keira said.

“Well, yeah, in theory that's my job, but not in practice. Also, Kras is outside my jurisdiction,” Erol said, annoyed that she’d forced that confession out of him.

  
  
“Oh...”

Luckily, she wasn’t exactly ignorant about how horrible the KG could be so she wasn’t really taken aback, just disappointed to hear him confirm he was a part of the problem, but it made little difference in that moment so Keira turned her focus on the other thing of considerable interest that he’d mentioned.

“Well… Was he good to you?” she asked, presuming correctly that it was a man since racing was traditionally considered an all-male sport.

“I enjoyed every second of every day with him and I've never said that before in my whole entire life,” Erol admitted, a wistful expression clouding his grumpy face.

He showed her a picture on his communicator-security pass of this dark-haired bombshell. Keira’s pussy released a bubbling brook of happiness, soaking her panties immediately.

“Rad!” Keira ignored the unfortunate implications, having promptly imagined fucking this awesome mystery man herself. 

Then she stroked Erol’s freshly shaved cheek. “...You wanna threesome, baby?”

After her question sank in, Erol started typing onto the lower screen like his fingers were on fire. Keira finished her food and took his dirty plate so she could wash the dishes. A few minutes later, he was grumpy again, while clearly yearning for more.

“So, I was hoping I could grab Razer and bring him home after work because for some crazy reason he’s in town,” Erol said, “But he just sent me a big fat no. He also told me to stop texting him photos of underage girls but all I've sent him are nudes of you and Jaaa--no one else.”

Keira was immediately suspicious, but didn’t catch onto the same thought that had eluded Erol just then. Razer hadn’t said no to underage boys, if in fact Erol had been about to say Jak’s name, which she presumed he was unless there was a Jasmyn or a Jag out there somewhere. Naturally, this all sounded a lot like infidelity, especially since Erol hadn’t disclosed having this Razer guy’s number still but she wasn’t really in a position to say anything because she was still holding out hope that she could keep fucking Erol after she renewed her relationship with Jak, except openly, not hidden, if they both agreed to it, which she really hoped Jak would since it sounded like Erol was cheating on her with him. Her only logical assumption was the shame that Jak felt for banging Erol was so great that he couldn’t face her yet so he was avoiding her.

“Ok, well, maybe some other time,” Keira said. “And just let me know what would help you with your actual problems sometime! 'Cause you know I’ve got you like you’ve got this, baby.”

Then she sucked on his tongue, which he presently had sticking out in mild annoyance as he typed, and a startled Erol promptly lapped it up, which led to several more hot, sweet, lovey-dovey, smoochie-smooches between them.

“Mmm… you know, I appreciate the offer but… there’s nothing you can really do,” Erol admitted. “Now, I love you very much, so I'm going to my horrible job instead of squatting in your house.”

He then put on his still slightly damp uniform because he forgot to put it into the dryer before napping and Keira noticed a little too late that it was done before she could move it over in a more timely manner. Then he grabbed his lukewarm coffee, forgetting that he didn’t have a cup holder, and kissed her on the cheek on his way out. To make matters worse, he would soon be disappointed when he found out that the Baron forgot or didn’t actually care about his idea, so Erol wasn’t able to medicine bang Jak in the butthole even though for all they knew it might’ve been a more effective technique than shoving purple lightning into his bondage-clad body.

Several months later, Keira was feeling curious.

“So, hey, can I see the octopus mech they built? I just wanna know if it's as awesome and badass as my designs were,” she said.

Erol sweated profusely, remembering the Baron's death threat. He cuddled her close.

“No, my sweet, innocent, smart, delicate, unbelievably adorable, little lambria, it's a top secret project. You wouldn't have clearance,” Erol said, hoping his excessive flattery might convince her to drop it.

“But I wanna see the huge deadly meeeech,” Keira whined. 

“My dearest dear, you can't!” Erol insisted. “You mustn’t.”

Keira sulked openly, pushed him away, and crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. Erol straightened up, annoyed.

“They wouldn't even have it if I hadn't helped them out! I didn't even patent that sucker; I made zero orbs off my hard work!” Keira said. “Letting me see my nightmare-inducing tentacle baby is the least they could do! It's our baby, in fact! Yours and mine, You helped me write the plans and then we fucked, you know, to enhance the pregnancy metaphor.”

Erol’s upper lip curled.

“Eww. That was the sweetest love-making we've ever had!” Erol said. “How can you ruin it by connecting it to his stupid wiggle-machine?”

“I'm taking _full custody_ of that thing if we get a divorce,” Keira said.

She was joking, but she was also pissed off, so it sounded more serious than it was.

“Ok, now, don't be hasty...” 

Erol was sweating up a storm because he couldn’t lose her. He wanted to hug her again but didn’t want to deal with rejection if she shoved him off. Keira turned away from him and stuck her nose up in the air. 

“I’ll marry you just so I can divorce you and Tenta-kun will get your spot on the couch.”

Erol was finally fed up and having none of it. He squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Look, bitch, I'm telling you that I'm useless. Take that at face value for once,” Erol said.

“I already did.” It was the sickest of burns.

Erol was promptly furious that she had preemptively done what he’d asked.

“Fine! You need to get into the palace but to find that mechanical piece of shit, since it's not just lying around the throne room or on the roof, you'll need the Baron to give you a tour,” Erol sneered. “If you win the NYFE championship then you'll get to do that... instead of me for once.” 

“Ok, ok. I can work with that. I can **win**!” Keira said, immediately perking up with excitement.

“Please do,” Erol grumbled. “Praxis ran out of new material years ago so he just started telling jokes about his daughter, Ashelin. They're hilarious but she always joins us, because she knows he’s talking about her, and she gets _so_ pissed off. She'll punch me repeatedly and I’m not allowed to punch her back because the Baron says it's distracting for his comedy routine. I can't handle any more arm bruises, Keira. You have to save me from being the best.”

He’d started out sulking and then realized, with a sinking feeling in his gut, how much he hated doing those stupid tours. Erol had pleaded that they weren’t necessary, he already knew the palace like the back of his glove, but this was one of the few inane things the Baron insisted on doing as a matter of tradition, on the off chance he got a new audience for his tour.

Keira had started taking notes by then.

  
  
“Got it!” she said. “I'll get a team and compete against you. I'm gonna win the hardest anyone has ever won because I'm only sixteen years old! I had a birthday by the way... You probably shouldn't be fucking me but here we are.”

“No wait, don't do that. I'm so sorry I called you a bitch!” Erol paused. “Also, did I forget your birthday? When was that? Is this why you’re mad at me?”

“Don’t worry, we had fun! You were just so drunk...” Keira said. “We can’t go back to that one hotel ever again.”

“... I don’t like the sound of that,” Erol muttered.

  
  
Should he be grateful he blacked out??? Keira clearly didn’t think it was an issue and he was still concerned but decided to forget about it further. Keira grinned and leaned into him.

“Aaaanyway, you're going down!” Her tone was playful; all was forgiven.

Erol looked down at her with considerable relief and draped his arm around her waist.

“Now, now… I'm only going down on _you_ , baby.” He booped her nose.

“Ooooh!” Keira batted her eyes at him. “You're getting much better at flirting, so we're doing that after lunch, but for real! I'm gonna crush your top record and everything. I'll do it two or three times maybe. Can't have one lonely trophy on my shelf.”

“Oh god,” Erol said. “You're so hot when you talk about sports! This is why I love you.”

Keira hugged him and then stood up, bending over to show off her cleavage.

“I'm gonna talk about how impressive your win streak is, how tough it's gonna be breaking your top speed over my knees, and how I'm gonna be breathless after I wipe you off the leaderboard.” 

Erol had joined her in standing and was already pulling his pants down.

“You should race against me so everyone can see you lose,” she teased.

“...” Erol calmly pulled his pants back up.

Keira began squeezing and bouncing her tits with her hands, maintaining eye contact.

“I'm gonna be better than you at this and everything else you do,” she said.

Erol just stared at her tatas but her words were throwing him off. He was pretty sure she was flirting with him but what if she meant that? He sat back down on the couch.

“My erection is so confused right now,” he said. “I love your scheming intelligence and your excessive capabilities, especially considering you're half my age, but if you're really going to wreck my image, I need you to pat me on the head and tell me how competent and lovable I am.”

His mask wasn’t on his head or his face at the time, so she promptly ruffled her hand through his long, luscious red hair and gently scratched his scalp, before burying his chinful face in her tits and stroking him like he was a crocadog.

“Yes! You did really, really good. You told me everything I needed to know and you're gonna train me to be better than you could ever imagine. I'll even wear your mask while I'm practicing, if you want me to,” she said.

Erol could only hum with joy, kiss and lick her tiddies, while trying to breath with his nose shoved deep into her cleavage.

Weeks later, after he’d been excavated from her bedroom in time for the Class One race that she’d qualified for, Keira took first place. Everyone else was getting wrecked by Erol but of course he wouldn’t touch her. It helped that she had the lightest weight and the fastest reaction time of any other racer on the track that day. In a word, her victory was stellar.

Erol took third because Krew had asked him to and his illegal bets during Keira's win streak would also help him dig his way out of debt. It did make him wonder if maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought he was because when Keira went hard, she’d fucking destroyed his best time.

“Hrmm, new winner,” Baron Praxis said. “Who dis?”

Keira proudly walked up to his floating platform, serene and ethereal in her superiority. “I came to see a man about an octopus mech.”

Erol flailed, hopped off his air racer, and rushed over. He hadn’t expected her to be so forward. To his amazement, the Baron was caught off-guard, his eye bulging in confusion, but he soon cracked a terrifying laugh which split his face apart in an eerie exuberance. He pumped his fists and waved her onward.

“Holy shit, it's amazing! I won't even question how you know,” Baron Praxis said. “I love it more than I love my only child, and that isn't saying much, but you just don't understand! This is the best thing to ever happen to me and I have to share it with someone! You'll do nicely.”

Keira nodded. “I'd claim it as my first born but I have too many invention children to lie like that. Also, don't disgrace us both when you could guess any number of people have flapped their gums about my mechanical marvel.”

“Hrmm.” The Baron sounded skeptical at first but went back to boundless enthusiasm. “I didn't understand a word of that but I'm so excited to give you this tour that I'm totally gonna show you my octopus is all its glory. She hovers like a dream! I call her Princess Pussy... because she is.”

“Thank you!” Keira said. “I accept this honor graciously even though I oppose everything you stand for and I'll hate your daughter forever for punching me in the arm.”

Baron Praxis leaned over his podium, stunned, then he chuckled again.

“Wow, you must be Erol's wife… daughter… something? You know what, I really don't care. He's a commander after all. Hey, Erol! Come with us!”

“But I lost,” Erol said, feeling petulant as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. “So, I'm just gonna go over here and hang out in the loser circle.”

“Yeah, that's obviously where you belong, but I need you to shield your lovely grease monkey friend here because I've got a new set of jokes and Ashelin is gonna be livid. I'm even gonna bring up that loser Torn! Ha ha. You might get carried out on a stretcher or something.”

Erol became extremely worried for himself and for Keira.

“Can I tell her not to hit anyone?” Keira asked, her hands clasped together in a plea. “Can she ride in the octopus mech to cool off?”

“No and no. Mech-time is my time!” the Baron said. “Besides, I use the sound of her punches to focus on my punchlines. It'll throw me off otherwise.”

Erol was filled with internal sobbing. The color drained from his face until he turned almost as pale as Razer. Keira snuggled up against his chest and began smooching on his massive chin.

“I love you very much, my half-eaten cinnamon roll, and I will hate Ashelin forever and two days!” Keira said. “No more and no less.”

“You'd better.” Erol held her close and groused, “I bruise easily.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be okay. It's sexy, right?” Keira asked. “How about I help you forget by riding your dick all night when we get home? She won’t bruise that will she?”

“She’d _better_ not punch me there or you’re gonna have to carry me home,” Erol said.

  
Even so, he had become brave and fearless when tempted with dick-rides. They eventually somehow made it to the palace and Keira was arm in arm with him. When Ashelin inevitably arrived, the first jolt knocked her back but she quickly clasped his hand as they walked, one woman loving on him, and the other pummeling him mercilessly. He pulled the mask down to cover up the sobs and snot. Keira let Ashelin do this for a room or two, because she knew deep down Erol kept a lot of shit from her but the Baron really should’ve been receiving those punches and soon she tried getting in the way to save him. Ashelin hit her once and paused, her eyes no longer clouded in rage.

“Ok, that’s way more than enough, you bitch!” Keira snapped. “I don’t trust or like your dad, at all, he’s the _worst_ , but if you don’t lay off then I'm gonna tell him that you want to marry that sourpuss Torn guy.”

“He wouldn't believe you, but sure, I’ll stop,” Ashelin said. “My fists are getting tired.”

Keira, knowing bad things would happen, made a sneaky use of green eco channeling to heal Erol, since her pants don’t have pockets.

“Th-thank you,” Erol muttered. He was leaning on Keira for support while recovering.

Ashelin was completely unconcerned about his safety after realizing he’d been mysteriously healed by some misguided force of good. Baron Praxis was too busy putting on a DJ light show with his beautiful octa-mech under the high vaulted ceiling and skylights of the throne room at that point to notice anything.

  
“You know, Keira, I dislike my father too,” Ashelin said. “He’s an asshole. We should be friends!”

“Fuck off,” Keira said. “You just maimed my man!”

“Yeah, well, he should wear more armor,” Ashelin said.

“You wear less than I do!” Erol complained.

“That doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” Ashelin said.

“I wanna keep him safe but if he covers up more, he won’t be as cuddly,” Keira said before nuzzling under his big, bold chin. “And I like grabbing his ass.”

So she did. They all had fantastic bubble butts, ripe for the squeezing. Erol huffed, getting a prompt and delicious chubby.

“Not now.” Erol was talking to Keira and his dick at the same time.

“Anyway,” Ashelin said, “If you change your mind, maybe we can discuss some progressive, feminist, and nature-friendly ideas over some good dank weed. There's this one guy who grows so much of it that his whole body is green, let alone his thumb.”

Keira was clearly enticed by this. “...Well, ok. Maybe after Erol is dead.”

“What?” Erol’s ears pricked up with anxiety.

“Look, I hear what you're saying and I’m all for it,” Keira continued, as if she’d never said anything like that a second ago, “But I have personal freedom and a sexy man these days. I'm also very busy with mechanic stuff. I'm not ready to meet your green supplier but tell him I said hi.”

Ashelin nodded, serene young woman to serene young woman. Then she left.

  
“What…?” Erol was even more disoriented and nervous now. 

“Nothing, honeymelon,” Keira said, kissing his cheek and thinking of his ripe forehead. “You're my favorite boyfriend.”

And so, Jak never told her how he destroyed that octopus mech because if he did, Keira would have murdered him. Also, Ashelin had previously dislocated Erol's shoulder which is why it popped off his body when he hit the dark eco supply after trying to run over Jak. This is also why Cyber Errol wanted a giant lobster arm with a gun embedded in it; to protect himself. 

No one knows who designed the spider mech but some say a cigar-chomping engineer slash chemist created a new design after seeing Keira’s blueprints. He promptly disappeared into the city’s seamy underbelly when he heard rumors about a bounty on his head because the Baron was extremely serious about keeping that shit to himself. Luckily, Jinx is goddamn amazing. Krew decided he was worth more alive and never turned him in. No one seemed to even remember that he did all that because most people underestimate Jinx. But that’s another story for another time.

Anyway, Erol got that sweet and saucy dick ride before Keira made him eat out her pussy and then her ass for an hour. He got some anal and then some more anal, because they’re both into receiving anal, so it became a very worthwhile investment for him. And then he had to eat out her ass again. All’s well that ends well!

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Lambria is my combination of lamb+cria, it’s a baby sheepaca, sheep+alpaca. (I made that species up as far as I know. You’re welcome to use it.)
> 
> Tiny edit in the harness brand... SpareParts is apparently a really good brand for that and it sounds perfect for Keira but I was trying to make it different, forgot SportSheets is ANOTHER brand so... now it's a combination of the two. Enjoy!


End file.
